danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Sonia Nevermind
|blood_type = A |likes = Occult/Japanese culture |dislikes = Sour plums |events participated = • The Tragedy • Neo World Program • Killing School Trip |fate = • Brainwashedby Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair • Captured by the Future Foundation and sent to Jabberwock Island to participate in the Neo World Program • Survives the Killing School Trip and resides in Jabberwock Island |status = Alive |relatives = Four Dark Devas of Destruction (Pet hamsters) |previous_affiliation = • In Utero School List of DR and DR2 casts former high schools • Hope's Peak Academy • Ultimate Despair |affiliation = • Kingdom of Novoselic • Class 77-B • Future Foundation's 14th Division |game_debut = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |anime_debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair #01 |novel_debut = Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days |manga_debut = Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō |japanese_voice = Miho Arakawa |english_voice = Natalie Hoover |stage_cast = Jamie Natsuki }}Sonia Nevermind (ソニア・ネヴァーマインド Sonia Nebāmaindo) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Sonia has the title Ultimate Princess (超高校級の「王女」''chō kōkō kyū no “ōjo.”'') She is the princess of Kingdom of Novoselic, which is a small European monarchy. At the end of Danganronpa 2, Sonia and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world and remained in Jabberwock Island. Sonia returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy as a student in Class 77-B enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair. Sonia was succumbed to despair along with her classmates after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair. Sonia also appears in a light novel titled Danganronpa: Togami as one of the antagonists. At the end of Danganronpa 3, Sonia and all of her awakens classmates set off to stop Ryota Mitarai from using his hope brainwashing video. Sonia and her classmates decided to atone for their sins as the former members of Ultimate Despair. Appearance Sonia is a young woman in her early twenties, around 22 at youngest. Her virtual avatar in the Neo World Program appeared as her around 17 year old self.Heavily implied based on the ages of Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa, and the series' timeline. The flashback at the beginning of Side: Future #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago', thus it can be assumed that she is in her early twenties by the end of Danganronpa 3. She is a tall, young woman with long blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She wears a green and white dress with a large red ribbon with a blue and silver jewel on the chest and a dark green, almost black, ribbon with diamonds in her hair. She also wears a bracelet on her left wrist, black and gray thigh high socks, and red mary janes. In one of her official artworks, Sonia wears a golden dress and a white crown. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, she wore the standard issued school uniform with a brown vest over her white dress shirt. She also wore a brown hairband with a four-leaf clover on the right side of her hair, black thigh highs, and brown loafers. Her hair was also styled differently. As a member of Ultimate Despair, Sonia wore a white puffy dress that had a large red rose pinned on it, and a white crown that had sharp edges on it. Personality Sonia is a cheerful and polite girl with a great interest for Japanese culture. She is very kind and thoughtful, and she cares deeply for her friends. She is also rather naïve. Sonia is fascinated with serial killers and the occult and has actually stated that she likes Friday the 13th. While very friendly, Sonia's commands are rather assertive and captivates the undivided attention of everyone surrounding her. However in the fifth chapter, Sonia suddenly likes to curse and shout out loud when she is upset or in trouble. Sonia is a rather calm person during the Killing game. She states that she does not fear death, but she also won't let herself be killed nor kill any of her friends. One of Sonia's behaviors in studying Japan is to act like a normal girl. In Danganronpa: Togami, as Ultimate Despair, Sonia's personality is twisted and corrupted, as shown by when she kills numerous innocent people, crushing them with her armored car. She is also shown using vulgar language and showing a great obsession for despair. Her way of speaking is reminiscent to that of Junko. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Princess From the day she was born, Sonia destined to become the princess of the Kingdom of Novoselic. In order to become a true dignified princess, she must learn many knowledge such as leadership, foreign languages, economics, international law, and diagnostic medicine. Among the students of Class 77-B, Sonia lives a total different life from her classmates. She claims that she already accepted her destiny as a princess whose life belongs to her country and its people and if she was to die, it would be for no other reason than the sake of her country and people. She hopes that her death would be a meaningful death to her country and people. Living in a Kingdom that has a very unique law, culture, and tradition, Sonia has grown interest in studying different countries and languages. It was revealed before she was scouted by the Hope's Peak Academy Sonia can speak, read, and write thirty different languages. Sonia follows every tradition in Novoselic. However, she denied a tradition to consume an animal species named Skong. The people of Novoselic consume Skong so they could be recognized as an adult. Sonia thinks that it is nice to retain purebred Skongs as a symbol of high status, but consuming them to their highest bidder could endanger the species. She planned to harness the energy that Skong and Makango released using the old tradition so she and her generation don't need to completely end the tradition. Sonia eager to accomplish her plan and guides her people in the right path. According to Hajime, Sonia is a delightful and wonderful princess to her people. Sonia has grown interested in Freemasonry, which is forbidden for a princess like her. However, her interest is only at its academic and she is quite sad that no one could relate with her feelings. She believes that expanding her knowledge is the duty of every member of the royal family, and thus, making her interested in the occult, cults, and popular dramas. Sonia states that in her own country, she is a princess before a person; therefore always prioritized her people and country than herself. Sometimes, she disliked that fact and looking forward to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy as a regular student. History Prior to the Tragedy Before traveling to Japan, Sonia lived a comfortable yet very sheltered life in the kingdom of Novoselic. Sonia states that she didn't have a single friend equal in status to her, making her very lonely. She eventually traveled to Japan to study the culture after developing an interest. She attended In Utero School before enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 01|Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy]] Sonia was one of the few students of Class 77-B who attended the class along with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko Saionji, and Mikan Tsumiki. The fact that most of the students make her homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome furious. Chisa's determination to search for her students inspired Sonia, saying that to search her lost "youth" is what she wanted to do in the Academy. The group began their search by visiting men's bathroom. Sonia was impressed by the outer looks of "Japanese" men's room, hinting that there are many differences with her Kingdom's version. After retrieving Nekomaru Nidai from the bathroom, Chisa used Sonia to lure Teruteru Hanamura with her charm. Later, Sonia also used by Chisa to approach the smelly Kazuichi Soda who has a crush on her. Later, Sonia and her classmates returned to their class. Chisa asked them to clean their classroom as she went to retrieve two remaining students. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that Sonia and the others had waited and that the classroom was clean. When the students once again bring up that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 02|Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You]] Sonia was taking care of the fainted teacher who attended their class with Mikan on the side of the classroom during Akane Owari and Nekomaru's deadly training session. Later on, Sonia and the others repaired their classroom together. Afterward, Sonia and her classmates played the games that Chiaki brought. She, Mikan, Mahiru, and Chiaki played the Bomber Guy game. During the break time, Sonia ate a portion of nikujaga which cooked by Teruteru and Hiyoko. She was under the effect of aphrodisiacs that secretly added by Hiyoko in the food. When Kazuichi about to molest her when he had the chance, Fuyuhiko tried to stop him. After recovered, Sonia visited her friends in the nurse's office and stated her admiration to Chiaki after she protected Hiyoko from Teruteru's dangerous behavior a while ago. In the next day, Sonia was happy to hear that Chisa wanted to elect Chiaki as their class representative. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 03|Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures]] At beginning of the episode, Sonia and her classmates walked past Hajime Hinata heading toward the Main Course building. Later, Sonia and her classmates visited the school's park and played with a rabbit alongside Mikan. Several days later, Sonia looked worried at Mahiru who was crying on Hiyoko's chest after she heard the death of her friend from the Reserve Course, Sato. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 04|Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda]] Unlike her usual self, Sonia remained silent as she listened to Chisa's announcement about the upcoming practical exam. The deaths of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato affected her class's morale greatly. At the end of the episode, Sonia broke into tears as she couldn't stand to bid farewell to her beloved teacher, Chisa, as she transferred to the Reserve Course for being responsible of Nagito's wrongdoing, getting involved in the bombing incident in the gym. Chisa comforted Sonia, saying that she would return to them someday. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 05|Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End]] Sonia and her classmates held a welcome back party for Chisa at Chiaki's request half a year after her teacher's transfer to Reserve Course ended. She complimented Chiaki for her hard work to organize the party. Later, Sonia and Gundham Tanaka were in sync in welcoming Chisa back using Gundham's unique way of speaking. It was revealed that during Chisa's transfer, Sonia started to pick Gundham's habit. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 06|Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter]] Sonia asked where Chisa may be, seemingly missing her absence and Peko Pekoyama replies that she is at the faculty office for the day, event though at the time she is meeting with Juzo Sakakura. The next day Sonia is pleased that Chisa has returned to teaching. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 07|Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History]] When Gundham brings in a tamed bear to the classroom, Sonia wanted to get closer to it, stating that 'it is adorable' while blushing. Gundham assured her that 'Grizner' will only attack a demon many ranks higher, to Sonia's shock, clasping her hands with worry of being a low-ranked demon. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 08|Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance]] Sonia expressed her disappointment along with the rest of the class when Nagito returns rather than Mikan. In the end, they all decide to go look for her after Nagito told them he noticed Mikan in the West District. The class split off into groups, Sonia began searching with Gundham and Kazuichi. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 09|Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile]] Sonia and the rest of the class reconvene at the school classroom as they are unable to find Mikan, assuming what Nagito told them was false information. Chiaki reaches the classroom with an unconscious Nagito, explaining to them that Chisa is in danger, Sonia becomes very worried by this although agrees to help. Nagito convincingly makes clear that it will be dangerous and there is a possibility of them dying, to which Sonia contemplates these concerns but Chiaki convinces her otherwise. The Ultimate Imposter reveals his true identity, to Sonia's shock along with the rest of the class although they come to accept it quickly. Nagito wishes to go with them although doesn't have the strength to walk, Sonia commanding Kazuichi to give him a piggyback ride to which he agrees swiftly. After leaving the Main Course building, the Reserve Course students seeks to take them on in battle to open placements on the Main Course, Sonia and the class go on ahead, leaving Nekomaru and Gundham to fend them off, Sonia wishing them luck. On the way down the stairway to Junko's lair, everyone becomes worried for Gundham and Nekomaru's safety although Kazuichi convinces Sonia that Gundham knows how to get things done before regretting helping his romantic rivals credibility with Sonia. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 10|Episode 10 - Smile at Despair in the Name of Hope]] Sonia and the class continue down the corridor after making their descent of the stairway, Mikan eventually catching up with them. After a door is flung open unexpectedly, with multiple eyes appearing in the darkness, Kazuichi screams loudly, catching the attention and dismay of Sonia who puts her hands to her mouth. Only to find it was Nekomaru and Gundham, Sonia clasps her hands, pleased that they are both okay. Ibuki proclaims all that is left is to save Chisa, to which Sonia and the rest of the class agree. Mikan, now leading the group, approaches a large red door at the end of the corridor, pressing a button which opens the door, Sonia and the rest of the class follow her inside. Once inside, Junko reveals multiple monitors showing Chiaki Nanami's Punishment, Sonia horrified by what she is seeing, wants to find a way to save Chiaki but is powerless, expressively stating 'she can't move' as the brainwashing techniques of the video has forced them to continue watching. Once Chiaki reaches the "goal" in her execution, she opens the door. She sees Sonia, the rest of the class, and Chisa on the other side. Once she reaches for Chisa's hand, spikes appear from under the ground and stab Chiaki everywhere on her body. As the broadcast ends, Sonia and the class fall silent, with a patterned swirl in their eyes, they have lost all their hope and are now Ultimate Despair. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 11|Episode 11 - Goodbye Hope's Peak Academy]] Sonia and the rest of the Class 77-B have returned to the classroom, receiving their final lesson before graduation. Chisa stated she has been honored to be their teacher, and startsedreading a letter she prepared, Sonia and the rest of the class clap with gratitude. After the speech, red lights turn on, and Chisa starts to cry. Sonia stated she is happy to have been a part of the class, before beginning to cry also. The patterned swirls return in their eyes as they all make a declaration of what they will do upon graduation. Sonia expressed she will make her country a peaceful one with no war. After bidding her class a final farewell, Chisa activates a bomb that fakes the death of Class 77-B. Sonia and her class stand outside the school grounds as they watch Hope's Peak's destruction. Chisa's narration later reveals Sonia commanding the destruction of her home country from a monitoring room, helping lead the world into despair. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future - Episode 01|Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm]] As a member of Ultimate Despair, Sonia was shown commanding an army (presumably the military of Novoselic) with Monokuma helmets on, with Mahiru taking photographs to spread despair across the world. At some point, Sonia was imprisoned by the Future Foundation, with Makoto Naegi putting her into the Neo World Program with the other captured Remnants of Despair. ''Danganronpa: Togami Volume 1 - ''Multiple Counts of Attempted World Domination Chapter 1 - Byakuya-sama is God Sonia first appeared after she found Byakuya and Shinobu Togami hiding in a back alley. Using her armored car, she brought her soldiers from the Kingdom of Novoselic to confront Byakuya in Prague, Czech Republic. Sonia informed Byakuya that one of the Togami Conglomerate's artificial satellites had crashed into an island somewhere in the Mediterranean. Shinobu Togami tried to convince Sonia that the one who spread the World Domination Proclamation was the imposter of the real Byakuya. However, Sonia didn't believe her words due to the imposter's perfect voice-print and due to the fact that she herself was secretly in league with the imposter. Before Sonia's soldiers could capture Byakuya and Shinobu, Hiroyuki and Yuika Ketouin arrive at the scene, easily defeating Sonia's soldiers and taking Byakuya and Shinobu with them inside their Mercedes-Benz. Later, Sonia reappeared with her armored car in a pincher attack along with Kazuichi's flying machine gun to destroy Byakuya, who was inside Hiroyuki's Mercedes. Byakuya eventually escaped after he learned and threw his old glasses that has been set with a transmitter to track him down. ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair During the events of the game, Sonia states that she won't let herself be killed nor kill any of her friends. Her words come true, and she is one of the survivors at the end of the game. Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Sonia was one of the students who did not panic when they were transported to the island. She, along with everyone else, went exploring after Usami dismissed them. Sonia is first seen in the Hotel Restaurant being teased by Teruteru. Later, she and the groups take Usami's present and happily play at the beach on the first island, though not everyone seems happy about it. Later on, Monokuma came and changed their normal Field Trip, into a Field Trip of Mutual Killing. Chapter 1 - ''Destination Despair In the beginning, Sonia appears at the restaurant, and questions who made the food, if it wasn't Teruteru. When she's questioned by Hajime, she'll comment on how Monokuma's body shape doesn't seem like it would be suitable for fine movements, and she questions of the food will be okay because of it. In the first chapter, Sonia was eager to clean the Old Lodge, but Nagito Komaeda was elected to clean it instead of her, as a result of his luck which made her sad because she had never went "cleaning" before. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In the second chapter, Sonia held a girls-only party at the beach, at which most of the girls on the island attended. Much to Kazuichi's surprise and disappointment, she wears a full-body wetsuit to the event, but it's interrupted by Mahiru, one of the girls who rejected her invitation, being found dead in the beach house. Sonia recognizes the mask that were left by the culprit near Mahiru's corpse. It's the mask of a serial killer known as Sparkling Justice. This evidence made her believe that the serial killer was responsible for Mahiru's death, not one of the trapped students. However, near the end of the trial, Sonia reveals that Sparkling Justice was not originally Japanese, and this is proof that Peko could not possibly be the vigilante. This comes after the vote, but since Peko is ultimately considered the culprit, the rest of the class is able to pass the trial. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In the third chapter, Sonia was one of the students who wasn't affected by the Despair Disease, so she, along with the other non-affected students, moved to the Motel on the third island. Sonia met with Hiyoko, who, after bathing for the first time in days, is unable to tie her own obi properly, since Mahiru, who helped her before, was murdered. Sonia suggests Hiyoko to use the full-body mirror in the live house, which results in Hiyoko walking in on Mikan while she's in the process of murdering Ibuki Mioda, causing Mikan to kill Hiyoko. Sonia is briefly suspected due to not having an alibi at the time of the crime. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? In the fourth chapter, Sonia became excited to ride the Roller Coaster because there are no amusement parks in her kingdom. During a conversation while the entire remaining cast were debating whether or not to ride the roller coaster, Gundham tells a quick story of how he went to a demon-filled amusement park in Hell. Sonia asks to accompany him the next time he goes, in which he replies that he must offer the blood of a virgin as the entrance fee and that he'd use Sonia's. She promptly says that her blood would not be suitable to meet those demands, alluding to her no longer being a virgin. Kazuichi was very displeased about that comment. Sonia also developed a friendship with Gundham, hanging around the Surprise House with him. However, she refused to believe that Gundham was the culprit behind the murder of Nekomaru. Gundham is ultimately convicted, and Sonia pleads with Monokuma to spare him, but Gundham scolded her for that, calling her attempt to intercede with someone prepared to meet his fate as “dishonorable” and unbecoming of someone like her. After Gundham's executed, Sonia is the one who tells the others that if they give up on life, Gundham might return from the pits of hell and be angry with them. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair In the fifth chapter, Sonia is extremely upset by Nagito making light of the Ultimate Imposter and Gundham's deaths. She contributed to the investigation by discovering that the bomb in the Doll factory was a fake, and when she proved that the bomb was a fake one, she tested to see if it would explode in front of the abandoned Hope's Peak Academy building. During the trial, as Hajime realizes and when the traitor confesses, they can deduce that Chiaki Nanami is the traitor from the Future Foundation in the group, Sonia tries to argue against him, by claiming that if Hajime's proof is that Chiaki knew Nagito's bombs were fake, the same could apply to her, but Hajime points out that Monomi saw Sonia testing the bombs, and reported to Chiaki. After the verdict, Sonia, in tears, tells Chiaki that she does not believe that Chiaki would ever betray the group, and still considers her a friend. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair After witnessing her friends fall one by one because of this sadistic game, Sonia vows to stay alive. Along with others, Sonia is in disbelief that Hajime is actually Junko Enoshima's pawn for her sadistic project, which was previously thwarted by Makoto Naegi and the Future Foundation. When she believes that the Forced Shutdown will cause her to lose her memories, Sonia begins to despair, believing that it will render everyone's efforts and the deaths of their friends meaningless. However, when Hajime convinced everyone to use Forced Shutdown, Sonia told AI Junko (despite AI Junko saying that they'll forget their friends and their deaths) that Hajime's words made her realize that the future they make will be the future their friends made for them; so for their deceased friends' sakes and efforts not going in vain, she won't back down and chooses to activate the Forced Shutdown. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future After the defeat of AI Junko and the virtual version of Chiaki was finally gone, Sonia is one of the few that survives. Sonia and former Ultimate Despair members opted to stay on the Jabberwock Island, possibly in hopes that they could do something to help their comatose friends. ''Side: Hope - The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair Sonia returned in Side: Hope alongside the rest of the Class 77-B, who had been resurrected by Izuru Kamukura although he was now combined with the personality and memories of Hajime after leaving the Neo World Program. They arrived at the island where the Future Foundation Headquarters were situated, having left from Jabberwock Island and proceeded by rescuing Byakuya Togami and Yasuhiro Hagakure from being trapped under rubble, they then began their fight against Ryota's brainwashed rescue squad troops, including the Ultimate Elite Task Force. Nekomaru is seen facing off against a Monobeast but became surrounded, fortunately Kazuichi sent an army of remote control Mini-Mecha Nidai robots (The same design of the one he made for the class in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) to defeat the second monobeast. Seeking Sonia's praise and admiration as she watched from above, he felt his heroics had gone unnoticed but Sonia expressed it was quite impressive, causing him to blush gleefully as she smiled in return. Later on, Sonia helped convince Ryota to abandon his plan to brainwash the world. When Hajime began persuading him to join them in atonement, Sonia stated they weren't atoning for sake of forgiveness and that she would be happy to have him join them, Kazuichi promptly agreeing the same. Shortly afterward, Sonia and the other Former Remnants of Despair shoulder the blame for the Final Killing Game in a broadcast to the Future Foundation, relieving the organization of any wrongdoing. With the battle won, Sonia and the Class 77-B return to Jabberwock Island. She is last seen speaking with Gundham as the boat takes them home. Execution '''Princess Sonia - '''Sonia is made into a Snow White puppet by Monokuma. Monokuma acts out the story, and as it continues, Sonia eats the apple. However, unlike with Snow White, Sonia does not wake up again. The story ends with Monokuma, as Snow White’s stepmother, living happily ever after. This execution is only described in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Class 77-B Gundham Tanaka Though they were already shown to speak to one another before, Sonia and Gundham's friendship truly blooms during Chapter 4 after they finished the Roller Coaster ride and Sonia asked to accompany Gundham on a trip to an amusement park in hell. They became very close due to their complimenting interests (such as Sonia's interest in the occult with his odd behavior, or her liking of his "cute hamsters"). Sonia showed interest in Gundham's hamsters multiple times, which successfully flustered Gundham and made him blush. She constantly sides with Gundham, even going off with him to explore the Fun House before Kazuichi noticed. In the main story, Sonia is also the only one who has made Gundham blush. It's implied that they have a romantic interest in each other, much to Kazuichi's annoyance. Sonia is also the only one that Gundham does not refer to as ''kisama (a way of saying 'you' that suggests contempt, or alternatively an archaic polite ''form of 'you') or by their last name, instead calling her "she-cat" at one point or "the Dark Queen", which is mentioned to be his fantasized version of Sonia. He claims that the Dark Queen has great power, which has not been awakened yet. When Gundham is deemed the culprit of Chapter 4, Sonia refuses to believe it, urging him to object against Hajime's accusations. Gundham did defend himself but was unusually silent, and Sonia begged him to say something many times. She also pleaded with Monokuma to save Gundham from his execution, but finally let Gundham go after she was convinced by Gundham himself. He told her actions were "unbecoming of someone of your status". Gundham's Four Dark Devas of Destruction are entrusted into Sonia's care after his "death". After Gundham's execution, Sonia has a new resolve to make it out alive without anymore killings because of his last words about not giving up. During their time at Hope's Peak Academy, Sonia latched onto Gundham's eccentric personality when Chisa left and the two bonded. Sonia enjoys the occult and she appears to like the Four Dark Devas, calling them cute. She is shocked when Gundham refers to her as a low ranking demon. After Gundham returns from his coma and the former Remnants of Despair finish assisting the Future Foundation, Sonia is seen eagerly talking to Gundham on the ship, admiring his hamsters. Chiaki Nanami Real-life version Sonia admires Chiaki greatly, both as her classmate and the class representative. She was impressed with Chiaki's effort to unite her classmates using her games that she brought and holding Chisa's welcome back party. Sonia, like the rest of her class, cried when they watched Chiaki slowly being tortured to death. AI version Sonia and Chiaki seem to be on good terms with each other. In chapter 2, Sonia invited Chiaki to her beach party, which was cancelled due to Mahiru's murder. In chapter 5, Sonia furiously defends Chiaki when she is accused of being the traitor, even going as far as to try to push suspicion onto herself. When Chiaki is voted as the culprit, Sonia tearfully tells her that she doesn't think Chiaki could ever betray them, and says that no matter what, they'll always be friends, which Chiaki agrees to. Kazuichi Soda Kazuichi has had a liking for Sonia since their times in Hope's Peak Academy. Kazuichi always supports Sonia's claims and defends her from any contradictions. Although Kazuichi shows a lot of interest in her, Sonia makes it very clear that she is far from interested and when talking to Hajime she refers to him as her stalker. She also is much more hostile towards Kazuichi than she is towards any other student. However, after escaping Jabberwock Island to assist the Future Foundation, Sonia smiles at and praises Kazuichi for successfully destroying an army of Monokumas, showing that she now thinks of him as a friend and is at least making an attempt to be nicer to him. Reserve Course Hajime Hinata Sonia had taken a liking to Hajime over the course of the Killing School Trip, to the point she though he was a hero from prophecy that would bring happiness to her land and wanted him to rule the Kingdom of Novoselic together after they escaped from the island. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Falkor's Muffler *Gugelphupf Cake *Brightly Colored Jeans *Another Battle *Century Potpourri Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Novoselic Kingdom *Makango Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Envious Influence - Greatly increases Influence Gauge. Effective during the class trial. Cannot be combined with Attentive Influence. Quotes *“My name is Sonia Nevermind.” *“It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavor to maintain a lasting friendship!” *“I am truly happy that someone has casually walked up to me to talk... This must be what it means to have classmates! I am very touched!” *“In my own country, I had not a single friend my own age who was my equal in status. And so, for everyone to gather and partake in this group activity... It is a feeling most novel! ...I applaud you all!” *“However, what happens next depends on us. As long as we do not kill anyone, this will all be fine.” *“I do not intend to kill anyone...and I do not intend to be killed easily either!” *“Raise your head. There is no need to worry!” *"BOW DOWN!” *“I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT!” *“I can read and write 30 languages. It's a necessity for the royal family.” *“I was surprised...so that is what Japanese harakiri looks like. He actually cut his own stomach by himself... The life of a yakuza must be truly difficult.” (''talking about Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) *“Shush! Lower your voice!” (to Hajime Hinata) *“You are hopeless... Since I have already sailed this far, I shall sink you into the ocean.” (to Hajime) *“However...expanding my knowledge like this is the duty of every member of the royal family.” *“Do you not agree that dismissing a different set of values due to ignorance is foolish?” *“Although I cannot allow killing under any circumstances, the lives of humans are shaped by destiny...” *“Just because we make an effort to prevent danger, it does not mean we can defy destiny.” *“Besides...my life belongs to my country and its people.” *“If I were to die, it would be for no other reason than the sake of my country and my people.” *“If I die here...it would be meaningful to my country and my people. So...I do not fear death.” *“If I showed my fear, it would fill my people with despair...” *“But in the end, no matter where I go...I am nothing but a princess.” *“I...I want to go home! Right now! I want to go back to my homeland where my family and people are waiting for me...!” *“Who did you have your heart set on initially, and who do you intend to switch to later?” *“Remember, Even at a green light, if you all stop together, you need not to be afraid!” *“Gundham, who tames the Four Dark Devas as he pleases, is so much cooler than any ultimate weapon!” (to Gundham Tanaka) *“Capturing Nagito... Is that...really the right thing to do...? If everyone agrees to it, I do not intend to object. However...will that solve anything?” (talking about Nagito Komaeda) *“And then... I finally found it. Hajime, you... Look just like the legendary hero from my country.” (to Hajime) *“You wear a white shirt just like the legend says, and your hair looks like an antenna! And your face...is completely unremarkable!” (to Hajime) *“After all this time, Hajime... So...you were my destined one...” (to Hajime) *“Only a coward threatens women.” *“You are wrong... You are not a tool, Peko. Because...if you are a tool... Then what was all that time...we spent together!?” (to Peko Pekoyama) *“Ibuki, Hiyoko...Mikan. Can you hear us? If you are unhappy, I apologize... However...please forgive me for right now... I...want to warmly welcome Nekomaru when he returns to us!” *“Just as I thought, it *was* the wind pressure! A dust devil blown here from glorious Japan!” (talking about a setup that causing the fire in the doll factory warehouse) *“If you got penetrated by something big and thick, you would die instantly!” *“To think that one of us could kill someone with such cruelty... I could never believe that.” *“I do not want this anymore... I am so very tired... of doubting people...” *“Are you telling us to believe in you...and sacrifice you? That is just too cruel...” (to Chiaki Nanami) *“E-Even if you were a traitor... You...never betrayed us. Chiaki...you will always be our friend. Even now... We don't blame you for this! That's why you don't need to apologize!” (to Chiaki) *“As long as we work together, we will not lose to Monokuma or anyone else!” *“Do not joke about the world ending!” *“This is nothing to LOL about!” (to Junko Enoshima) *“When my body felt so heavy that I could not move, when I felt as though I was sinking into a deep, black sea... It was at that moment, I somehow heard Hajime's voice... And thought it was just a flash, I saw it.” *“Like a lighthouse beacon shining across an ocean of darkness... A warm, yet resolute, light... The one who shined that light...it was probably... You saw it too, right Hajime?” *“The future we are going to create from this moment on, it is also the future that everyone has created, right? Then...there is no way we can stop now!” *“Even if we awaken in the real world and forget about what transpired here... it will still have meaning, right?” *“Even if I forget...I will use all my might and remember!" *"Jesus! Shit! You son of a bitch!" *"God damn it! You mother fucker!" Trivia *The name "Sonia" is a Slavic variant of the name "Sophia", which means "wisdom". It is very widespread nowadays, especially in eastern Europe and Scandinavia. **"Sonia" is also a feminine given name in Hindi, derived from the word सोना sonāa, which means "golden" - matching Sonia's hair color. *Sonia's surname is taken from the title of the band Nirvana's second album, Nevermind. **Her home country of Novoselic is named after Nirvana's bassist, Krist Novoselic. **If you remove the "H" and the "S" from the "INUTEROHS" crest on her dress, it spells "In Utero", the name of Nirvana's final studio album. **In Utero is also the name of the high school Sonia attended before Hope's Peak. *In Island Mode, Sonia states that she loves Japanese dramas. *In Island Mode, Sonia make a reference to Mafuba, a technique designed to seal demons away in a famous manga, Dragon Ball. *Sonia's voice actor, Miho Arakawa, is known for her role as Himari Takakura from the anime Mawaru Penguindrum, and was one of the two voice actors requested by the creators to portray a specific character in the game, the other being Kotono Mitsuishi, voice actress of Peko. *In Chapter 4, Sonia indirectly declares to Gundham that she isn't a virgin. However, this may be because she misunderstood due to being a foreigner, as in Japanese Gundham used the word Shojo (処女) for virgin, which when spoken sounds identical to Shōjo (少女) meaning little/young girl, implying Sonia meant she is not a little girl. **The term 'virgin' also refers to someone who has not used their blood for a satanic ritual, and due to her obsession with the occult, it could also mean that she has partaken in such a rite in the past. **However, during the Trial on the 6th Chapter, Sonia reveals she has been doing "indecent" things in front of the surveillance cameras. It's only implied what she means, but Byakuya agrees with this. **In Danganronpa 3, Sonia again heavily implies that she isn't a virgin, and this time the characters are talking about a sexual situation. *In an interview with Yoshinori Terasawa, he states that Sonia probably adopted the Four Dark Devas of Destruction after Gundham's execution. *She can be regarded as a red herring for the culprit of Chapter 2. In the debate of what happened to the blood on the culprit, Ibuki pointed out per agree point that the culprit could have worn a wetsuit to take care of the bloodstains. Sonia wore a wetsuit when the girls decided to go to the beach and met up at the diner. The wetsuits are shown to be in the same closet at the beach house where Hiyoko was lying unconscious and the killer was hiding. Sonia also pointed out that she arrived late to the meeting, being noted by Kazuichi to have been after 4:00 pm, so after Mahiru was murdered, because she had trouble putting on the swimsuit, which also was a surprise that she decided to wear one. It's also noted by Kazuichi to Hajime in the supermarket that the entire idea with the beach and meeting at the diner came from Sonia which was also supposed to be girls only. *Sonia has by far the most agree points in the entire game at 6. *One of her sprites is a reference to Rosie the Riveter. *In Danganronpa: Togami Sonia states many reference, such as: **Sonia referencing to Harenchi Gakuen, a classic erotic manga when she commented on Byakuya who only wears towel at that time. **Sonia referencing to Ken Takakura, an older Japanese actor who starred in many yakuza films. She also quoting a line from a yakuza film, Ryuji. **Sonia referencing to Lupin III when she asks Byakuya which color jacket (green or red) his imposter is wearing. **Sonia referencing to Byakuya's voice actor Akira Ishida when she wonders about the perfect voiceprint of Byakuya's imposter. **Sonia referencing to Ace Attorney after Byakuya asks her why she didn't attend the Council of Global Controllers. **Sonia presumably helped spreading The Tragedy, to Europe and Western nations, due to her status as a European princess. *Sonia's stage actor, Jamie Natsumi, is married to Gundham Tanaka's stage actor Masahiro Inoue. The couple is currently expecting their first child together.Masahiro Inoue Marries and Is Expecting First Child References Navigation Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa Togami Characters Category:Former Ultimate Despair Category:Female Category:Alive